The present invention relates generally to a portable boom, and more particularly to a boom adapted to be supported from a vertical upright, such as a tree trunk, such that the boom may lift and/or support suspended weight, such as an engine pulled from an automobile.
In order to remove an engine from an automobile, hoists have been developed such as the one provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,640 and others such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,479,632, 6,164,625, and 5,897,100. These hoists have a typically have a beam which is mechanically raised and lowered by a mechanical jack. Although this design is effective for many uses, the hoist will not work under a few scenarios.
Specifically, the prior art hoist has a maximum height that the beam can operate. Once the beam is lifted to its maximum elevation, if the engine has not been raised enough to be removed, the operator is stuck and must find an alternative method of removing the engine. Examples of problem scenarios could include (1) removing an inboard engine from a boat with the boat sitting on a tall trailer, or (2) removing an engine from a vehicle where the engine compartment extends a significant distance above the engine. The prior art hoists are also relatively bulky, heavy, take up a significant amount of storage space, are difficult to move from place to place, and are relatively expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,964 contemplates hanging objects from a hanger connected to a tree. However, this reference does not appear to be well designed for handling heavy loads. Furthermore this hanger would require the user to climb the tree and then place the strap member at the desired height as the strap member is utilized to hold the connector member against an upright support member, i.e., the tree. There also does not appear to be a way to push this hanger up the tree to a desired position from below or to remove this hanger from the tree without unhooking the strap member.
A need exists for an improved apparatus for use in supporting and moving heavy objects.
Another need exists for a portable boom which may be utilized to lift objects, such as engines from vehicles, including boats, cars, etc.
A need exists for a portable boom having an adjustable length for ease of storage in compact spaces.
Another need exists for a portable boom which can be utilized on different diameter uprights.
Yet another need exists for a portable boom which may be quickly assembled and utilized by a single operator.
Accordingly a portable boom for use with a vertical upright member, such as a wooden pole or tree, is comprised of an extendable support. The support extends from a channel within a frame. A beam connects a portion of the frame to a retaining member, such as a wedge or chain, which contacts the upright member at a first location, and a stop connects the frame to the upright member at a second location. A post connects another portion of the frame to the beam for stability of the boom. A mount at the end of the support provides a location to locate a lift, chain, or come-a-long to support the weight and/or lift heavy objects. A shoulder such as a flat iron strap along the frame assists in distributing forces along the frame.
The boom may be rotated upwardly at the mount about the wedge which pulls the stop from the extendable support. The boom may then be pushed up, or lowered from the vertical upright without requiring the user to climb the vertical upright to unlatch connections. The beam and the retaining member may be detached to provide a compact profile for storage.